The Meji Crescent Moon
by KawaiiSuyuki
Summary: Sejuro Hiko the thirteenth at 17? this is the ultimate Hiko fanfic...trust me... and... if u love Hiko as much as i do u will read and judge for yourself...plz review... ok summary...Hiko and a certain someone before it all...
1. Epilogue

Prologue

Time changes little when it comes to matters of the heart .

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!"

She spun to face the incoming messenger.

"Taeko-sama has arrived"

She sighed, no doubt aware of the news.

"Very well, let him in," she responded.

He burst through the door and bowed lowly to her. His entire face red and his dress marked in the finest of silk and gold threads. His one hundred watt smile beamed at her. He who brought the winds of change with him yet who knocked at the forever sealed; she could not hide or mask the love that radiated towards her, the forever sealed.

"Hime-sama," he said in his most reverant voice and bent towards her, even lower than before,

"HIme-sama, I have only spent a week's time with you but I hope to remain forever with you,"

He held her hand now and continued,

"Hime-sama, slowly, with time, I will receive your love, I assure you, so please allow me to rule at your side."

He looked to her for a response, his handsome gaze sure to melt even the hardest of hearts, his mere presence reddened the faces of her lady servants yet had little attack against the forever sealed.

"Hime- sama," he continued in a more forward voice, will you be my bride."

The silence that followed was long and pronounced. She took her hand off his hold and turned to the open balcony window and gazed at the lighted night sky a moon hid behind the clouds. He could have the most beautiful of woman, but not the forever sealed.

"Taeko-sama," she begun staring out into the night, "I cannot love you."

She said with the simplest of words. _No sense to beat around the bush_, she thought. He opened his eyes wide with horror and hurt.

"Hime-sama," he pleaded in a puppyish way then when no response came he quickly got to his feet.

"I will find him," he said firmly, "and bring him back, here, to you," Startled she looked at him questioningly.

He left with those words, as abruptly as he came. A light breeze blew sending tufts of her hair into the wind and blowing past a few clouds in a gentle glide.

There the crescent moon stood, an unattainable glory, over the dark night sky. A single tear glistened by the moon's ray slid down her cheek as it all came back to her, by the light of the crescent moon in the peaceful meiji era.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama!" The messenger shouted,

"**Get down from there!"**

Princess Natsu was fourteen. She was born to the lord and lady of the Kitakata in a warring era and often grew bored of the life of a lady. The world around her was in high turmoil, of this she was always acutely aware. As any young lady of such times she was often taught a mild form of self defense, as to defend herself, should such need arise. This was becoming more and more real in the coming days of absolute war. The lord of the kithad such declared need for all his current soldiers in the battlefield leaving the base, the princess's home with a meager security.

The princess enjoyed her periodical training and while her masters were occupied she often studied alone. In her training she had found a popular spying point to eavesdrop of the information usually shielded from the ears of such ladies.

She had heard a commotion and easily scaled the blossom tree on the perimeters their home. At an earlier time she had gotten a lead on an event and excitedly waited to see it unfold before her eyes. She would have been undetected , had it not been for one detteration.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"I knew that they would come!" She called back almost inaudibly to her messenger,

"Now be quiet!" she hissed.

The messenger simply left her and retreated indoors. The entire castle knew her uncommon behavior and even so were aware of her insatiable tantrums.

A line of young men followed a strict looking captain. It was just as she had heard, the lord of the Kitakata had called for soldiers from a foreign land. All of them were dressed in the samurai of them darted their gaze to the tree, and Natsu shifted to a deeper shadow on the tree, hoping her hiding spot wasn't found out, as she spied intently. The head of the Kitakata Security now commanded the troops assigning each their individual roles. Some were put to general security, others were needed at the battlefront, it seemed the same as the last recruitment, Natsu thought, as she made way to leave the tree.

"And last as it concerns The Princess," The commander began.

Natsu froze momentarily then, craned her body towards the commotion newly interested at the turn of events. That was her mistake.

The tree creaked in protest, and the branch that she was standing on broke. She grasped on to the tree frantically but in vain. She hit a softer landing than she expected and opened her tightly shut eyes.

First, she saw her messenger running through the semi-circle of samurai and screaming at the top of his voice at her.

"Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Are you ok?"

She nodded her consent and then realized her messenger's confused look at her, then his gaze was directed to her savior.

At that moment, she lifted her gaze to him.

Their eyes met for a brief unforgettable second.

The next thing she knew, she landed softly on her feet and a young man in the samurai helmet bowed to the floor before her.

"Hime-sama," he spoke in the softest of voices, "pardon me."

She couldn't help but strain towards him to get a better look at him, but then he suddenly stood up. He was only two years older than her, from his looks but that was not her first thought.

_**He was gorgeous**_. She couldn't peel her eyes of him. Her messenger then ran to her and gave her a visual health examining, which to her dismay, greatly exaggerated her tiny mishap. He noticed her gaze at the young samurai and said quickly,

"This is Seijuro Hiko, your new bodyguard."

She looked at the messenger in complete disbelief.

"I told father that I do not need a bodyguard." The messenger chuckled at her statement.

"Young Hime-sama, this is the time of war," he said, "A mere woman can never be able to protect herself, much worse, the heir to the land such as you."

She glared ferociously at him and made steps towards the house then traced back her steps.

"And you," she hissed at the new bodyguard, "better go back to wherever you came from, because you are not needed here,"

With those words, she strutted indignantly towards the house.

Seijuro Hiko stared at the young lady in disbelief, he had never seen such a less feminine lady in his entire life. Yet as the messenger showed him to his lodgings, he couldn't help but smile. Even amidst the bloodshed of war and in the battles to come, a little light shone through into his dark life.

Author's notes…

Hey guys….thank you soo much for supporting me…, I will continue the story…It really is sweet ne?..lol…I just fixed the errors in this document but stay tuned and there will be lots of the meji crescent moon …you can tell all your friends about the story…I'll like to get as much feedback as possible thanks a lot….see ya


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A single tendril of morning light danced through the bamboo windows and slowly pried open his eyes. He examined the room. The screens had the faintest glow, evidence of the wee hours of the morning. He then raised from his futon and grabbed his breakfast, a fast gulp of sake. With the strict war rations, this was a rich man's meal and one he'd gladly been cultured to receive.

_The war_, he thought.

It was all just a senseless misuse of swords and skills, one that devours many lives and one that he was happy to be as far away as possible.

Well as far away as _**he **_can be.

_One day_, he thought, _one day he'd live on all alone great big mountain, drink sake to his leisure and have not a care in the world._

Well that day certainly isn't today. He walked up to the small bamboo window on the wall of the samurai quarters and pushed it open, ignoring the groans from the other occupants of the room.

He took in the scents of the morning. He saw a fast black figure move and his lips stretched into a thin smile.

_Ah yes,_ he thought, _today will be her first lesson_.

"Ohayo gozaimasu sensei," she said with a reverent bow to the warrior clothed figure with his back to her.

With a slow deliberate turn, the figure before her revealed himself.

She straightened immediately and took two shock struck footsteps back. Sejuro Hiko stood before her in the garments of her mentor. As he began to approach her, she simply spun around and left the building in a calm measured walk. She knew why they had done this and running would only give them the advantage of thought that she was even mildly afraid of "_her body guard_".

She went to her bed chambers and signalled to her messenger who, as always, was there in a flash.

"Osada san," she began with a polite stress on the word "san",

"Where is my sensei?"

"Young hime-sama, he is waiting for you at the emperial dojo as he alw-"

"THAT MAN IS NOT MY SENSEI!" she shouted cutting him off.

"Hime-sama," he began in a soothing voice, "Yoruda sensei was called to the war front and the only plausible replacement was Sejuro Hiko. Your father hand picked him for the job"

"My father is a fool," she muttered.

"He can never be my sensei," she then continued in a louder voice, "I will attend his classes but I will not be taught by him"

With these words of her final decision, Osada shrugged, the elders would have no objections as long as she attended classes. She always thought of loop holes through every problem, just like her mother. He smiled as he remembered the lady of the land and passed a lane of quizzical looks from her servants as he left her quarters.

He stood fixed to the point staring at the blank space where she stood for a long moment then put down his sword and sat cross legged. He placed the sword flat on the ground before him and reached into his garments, pulling out a small flask and took a quick sip quickly returning the object.

"Sake," he sighed. It always helped him think straight. There was nothing like it.

"_Stupid girl_" he thought. Yet if he could, he too would have stepped out on the sword but that was not why she left. He knew only too well. She was a stupid girl indeed. He chuckled.

Today was not as he had planned yet with the lady's blood thick in the veins of his apprentice she would resist his teachings. He got up and made a move to replace the official garments. His job here was done so he would be called to samurai training once more and so compelled to lower himself to their levels only to prevent suspicion. He replaced the overly adorned royal sword and picked up the familiar weight of his companion. Just then a familiar person walked into the room.

"Sejuro Hiko," the man began.

He turned to the messenger and folded his arms.

"Yes, Osada," he replied giving him the same informal greeting he had received.

"Its Osada_** sama!**_," he indignantly exclaimed, "I work under his lordship orders, you are a mere samurai and the lowest rank too".

"What is your business here?" he asked dismissing the rants. He thought it best not to argue with pompous messengers.

"Her majesty young hime-sama has declared that she will attend your classes from tomorrow."

With those words the messenger left.

Sejuro Hiko was not the least bit surprised.

"_So thats your final decision_,"he thought,"_Rest assured young hime-sama, __**You will be taught**__."_

Author's notes…

Konnichiwa!

Hope u like the update. Read and review as much as you like. The next update will be late june so you can look forward to that. Thank you so much for supporting me !

Arigatou Gozaimasu and Sayonara!


End file.
